1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation module with a fastening structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As notebook PCs become increasingly thinner, there is less and less space for heat convection and heat dissipation design inside the case housing of the notebook PC. When it comes to high-frequency components, such as the CPU (central processing unit) and graphics processing chip, the heat dissipation design hits a bottleneck. Thus, the mainstream framework of the heat dissipation design is forced heat convection via a centrifugal fan.
In conventional practice, a heat dissipation module has its heat sink or fin in contact with a heat generating component with a spring or a resilient bracket to press the heat sink or fin towards the heat generating component. Therefore, heat conduction between the heat sink or fin and the heat generating component can be enhanced so as to dissipate heat out of a PC system.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a conventional heat dissipation module 100. A printed circuit board 102 is secured on a notebook PC housing 101. A heat generating component 104 and a nut 112 are soldered on the printed circuit board 102. When a heat dissipation device 106 (i.e. heat sink or fin) is desired to be secured on the heat generating component 104, a bolt 114 is screwed into the nut 112 through a hole 110a along a direction 120 such that a resilient bracket 110 is secured to the nut 112 and the resilient bracket 110 provides an elastic forces to press the heat dissipation device 106 in contact with a heat conductive material 108. Therefore, heat conduction between the heat dissipation device 106 and the heat generating component 104 can be enhanced.
However, the bolt 114 may not be easily screwed into the nut 112 through the hole 110a because the resilient bracket 110 bends or deforms and the hole 110a doesn't align with the nut 112.